The present invention concerns improvements in and relating to methods and apparatus for handling products and/or by-products from molten metal processing and in particular drosses and/or slags arising therefrom.
In many molten metal processing operations by-products on the surface of the molten metal arise. These are commonly referred to as slags or drosses. They are normally separated from the molten metal in one or more operations. They frequently incorporate metal within them and hence it is useful to recover that metal if possible.
Particularly in the context of aluminium processing, whilst some attempts have been made to recover the metal, the recovery is not complete.
The present invention seeks, amongst its potential benefits, to provide for improved handling of the dross products. The present invention seeks, amongst its potential benefits, to recover more metal from the dross products.